The Performers
by Golden Morpho
Summary: Din could have never expected that a party of traveling performers would impact her life so much.


Din was a fool. It would only be a matter of time until Onox caught up with her again. How did she think she could hide from him in a village for the rest of her life? It had taken all of her energy to revive the orchards vital to the villagers after he had come. Somehow, she had escaped with guilt as her only companion. She skirted the side of trade routes now. At least others were always on the move there and paid no mind to the redheaded oracle. Din guessed it was pleasant enough. She could walk for the rest of her life, meeting new people and hearing their stories along the way. The clopping of horses and bells invaded her thoughts and Din turned around.

A procession of carts and their horses tromped toward her. The main cart was a lovely shade of crimson red and the horses looked no less than lively. Yet, they weren't as lively as the people around the cart. Two girls were shaking tambourines, their laughing blending in with sound. A man held a stack of plates and sticks while a little boy hopped up and down with his own plate, beaming from ear to ear. There was singing, playing, and dancing all around the caravan. Din hadn't realized she'd stopped just to admire their joy until the horses slowed down.

"Woah. Hello there, traveler," the man with the plates said.

"Is this a troupe?"

"Only the finest traveling performers around. We travel from here to there performing spectacular shows. In fact, we are on our way to Hyrule Castle Town!"

"Hyrule Castle Town! You must be popular."

The man chuckled and and rotated the plates under his other arm. "Oh. It's just a small gig." Din could tell that this was really a big deal to him. "And where is a lady like yourself traveling too?"

"Labry-" Din stopped. She always mentioned Labrynna when asked this question. There was another oracle there, rumor had it, and she knew that it was a popular kingdom that wouldn't raise too many eyebrows. However, they were talking about Hyrule Castle Town. It was rich and gorgeous, so she heard. Plus, they were a traveling group. She could see their show and leave after they left. "Well, I was going to Labrynna, but it would be a crying shame if I did not see your show."

"Oh ho ho. I'm flattered." The man extended his hand. "My name is Jovan and you're in for a surprise."

...

She sure was in for a surprise. Hyrule Castle Town was more spectacular than she could ever imagine. "Mel. Rom. Have you ever seen so many people?" Din asked the two dancers of the troupe.

"Wait until we set up. Then there will really be a lot of people," Rom said. "Hey Mel. Look at that." She pointed at a group of kids, adults, and elders alike playing jump rope. "Remember when we used to do that?"

"Ooh, you were so good at double dutch. Boss Jovan," Mel said. "Would you mind terribly if we took some time to explore the town."

"We got time. Be sure to be back before noon." And with that, Mel and Rom ran over to the group of jump ropers. Din watched them go. There were such great sisters. "Din?"

"Hmm?"

"On behalf of the troupe, I would like to thank you for coming with us."

"It was destiny that we met," Din agreed. She felt a tingle down her spine. Destiny wasn't fair to her so far.

"Now go look around. That's why you came anyway." Jovan shooed her away.

Din waved her hand while walking away. "Thanks! I'll be there before the show to wish you guys luck!"

...

If only she had the money. The stands in front of stores filled the streets with the tantalizing smells of pumpkin stew and seed cakes. There were stores selling anything she could possibly imagine from hats to pots. And then there was the castle. It sat in the middle of town and grabbed her attention like a beacon. Could Princess Zelda be there right now?

"Diiiin!"

Din turned around to see Rishu, Jovan's son, rushing toward her side. He grabbed her hand while his other gripped two corn dogs. "Rishu? You shouldn't be wandering alone."

"I got lost. Corn dog?" Din hadn't realized how famished she was. The troupe was kind enough to feed her, but Rom's cooking wasn't exactly stellar.

"Thish ish good," Din said, while chewing.

"Isn't it?"

"Rishu, we have to get you back to the troupe. Don't you have an hour before performing?"

"I don't do anything important."

Din cocked her head. "But I see you practicing all the time."

"Yeah. That' all it is." Rishu kicked a loose piece of cobblestone. "Practice. I keep messin' up."

"Hey, you're learning and one day you'll get there," Din said. "And don't stop making mistakes. That's how we make successes." Together, they headed toward the caravan.

"My boy." Jovan looked up from his work setting up the stage. "Where were you? You need to get in costume."

"Okay dad." Rishu ran behind the stage. "Bye, Din!"

Din waved back and then focused her attention on Jovan. "I can help."

In no time, the oracle was tasked with setting up tents and the area for the audience that would come. Setting up took much longer than she thought, but she loved every second of it. It made her feel normal; as if she wasn't running away from a positive madman. She was just about done with sweeping the stage when she heard the voice of Rom.

"Boss Jovan! Boss Jovan!" Propped around Rom's shoulders was the arm of Mel. She limped on her left foot, her face red and eyes watery.

Jovan headed out from behind the curtain. "What happened? We have five minutes until showtime."

"Mel twisted her ankle while jumping. She is not fit to dance for the show."

"I... I'm sorry, Boss Jovan," Mel blubbered.

Din began to come forward, then stopped. She couldn't use her abilities to heal here. Though possibly she could pose as a miracle doctor.

"Din, can you dance?"

"What?"

Jovan clasped his hands together, his eyes pleading. "I can't let Mel go up, and this show is too important."

Din bit her lip. "I like dancing, but I could-"

"Oh, thank you, D... Din!" Mel said.

Rom sighed in relief. "You've seen us practice a couple of times. You'll do great."

"They're coming!"

Sure enough, one person turned to tens of people and the number of the audience only kept growing. Jovan grumbled. "We have no choice. Go, Din. Go."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Do we have a treat for you today!" Jovan yelled out. Din swallowed and turned toward Rom.

"Smile, Din." Rom whispered. And then the music started. It was soft at first, but then increased its tempo. Din began to follow Rom's lead and shaked the tambourine with the beat before taking the next steps. Then, she needed no instructions.

"Wow! She's amazing."

"I've never seen someone dance like that."

Din moved her hands and feet with the sound and twirled around. It had been so long since she'd danced and it felt like she was letting her soul free again. She looked at Rom who smiled back and winked. The guitarist, Parot, played louder and the crowd clapped their hands. This is what she wanted. To make others happy. Why did the music ever have to stop?

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" Jovan held out his hat as people tossed rupees in his direction. "You are too kind."

Din was breathing hard and cheeks hurt from smiling, but she would have done anything to relive that moment.

"A magnificent performance." A lady said down from the stage.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"It was, Din."

Din jumped out of her skin. Was this one of Onox's minions? Was destiny playing a cruel trick on her again?

The woman lowered her voice. "My name is Impa. I am with the Princess. She has had a vision and requests that I stay with you for your safety."

"Impa?"

"Oh, Din! That was spectacular," Mel hobbled across the stage. "You really must have your own act."

Jovan held up a blue rupee. "We've never received so much."

"Please join the troupe. We will pay you, of course."

Rishu ducked to Din's side. "You can join our family."

"I, uh."

Impa raised her hand. "This is a special occasion. Let me make you a well-earned meal." She nodded at Din.

Din understood. Even if it could be only for a day more, she wanted to be with the troupe. With her family. "Where's our next stop?"


End file.
